Modern offices are becoming increasingly complicated and sophisticated due largely to the ever increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each workstation, such as communications, computers and other types of data processors, electronic displays, etc., including physical accommodations, such as lighting, HVAC, security, and the like. For example, modern offices for highly skilled xe2x80x9cknowledge workersxe2x80x9d such as engineers, accountants, stock brokers, computer programmers, etc., are typically provided with multiple pieces of very specialized computer and communications equipment that are capable of to processing information from numerous local and remote data resources to assist in solving incredibly complex problems. Such equipment has very stringent power and signal requirements, and must quickly and efficiently interface with related equipment at both adjacent and remote locations. Work areas with readily controllable lighting, HVAC, sound masking, and other physical support systems, are also highly desirable to maximize worker creativity and productivity. Many other types of high technology equipment and facilities are also presently being developed which will find their place in the workplaces of the future.
One important consequence of the advent of sophisticated electronic offices is the increased need and desirability for distributing utilities throughout the various offices in a manner which can be readily reconfigured. The term xe2x80x9cutilitiesxe2x80x9d as used herein incorporates a wide variety of facilities for use at a workstation, including security devices, electrical power, signal and/or communications, HVAC, water and other fluids, and other similar resources. The ability to provide the worker with ready access to all of these utilities is clearly advantageous in the quest to promote worker well being and effectiveness.
The efficient use of building floor space is also an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
In order to gain increased efficiency in the use of expensive office real estate, attempts are now being made to try to support high paid knowledge workers with these types of modular furniture systems in open office settings, instead of conventional private offices. However, in order to insure peak efficiency of such knowledge workers, the workstations must be equipped with the various state-of-the-art utilities and facilities discussed above. Since such workstations must be readily reconfigurable to effectively meet the ever changing needs of the user, the distribution and control of utilities throughout a comprehensive open office plan has emerged as a major challenge to the office furniture industry.
Such partition systems may include various worktools such as shelves, document supports, and the like. However, such worktools may be limited in terms of adjustability, such that the workspace cannot be readily reconfigured. Furthermore, for some applications, the partition frames may be utilized without cover panels. In such situations, the ability to provide worktools to support the user may be limited.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a partition panel for offices including a partition frame having a horizontal frame member and a pair of horizontally spaced apart vertical frame members connected to the horizontal frame member. An accessory support is connected to the horizontally extending frame member at a selected one of a plurality of locations to permit adjustable connection of the accessory support to the horizontal frame member. The accessory support includes a plurality of vertically spaced apart connectors adapted to support an accessory unit at a selected one of a plurality of vertically spaced locations. An accessory unit is removably connected to the accessory support at a selected one of the vertically spaced apart connectors.
Another aspect of the present invention is a partition for offices including a partition frame having a base configured to abuttingly support the partition frame freestanding on a floor surface. The partition frame further includes a pair of vertically extending frame members and a horizontal frame member extending therebetween. Each vertically extending frame member has a vertical row of openings, and the partition frame has an enlarged opening therethrough between the vertically extending frame members and below the horizontal frame member. A horizontal brace extends across the enlarged opening below the horizontal frame member. The horizontal brace is releasably connected to selected ones of the vertical row of openings. A vertical accessory support member is connected to the horizontal frame member, and extends across and abuts the horizontal brace.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition including a generally rectangular partition frame having a horizontal frame member and an opening through a central portion of the partition frame below the horizontal frame member. A horizontal brace is secured to the partition frame, and extends across the opening. An accessory support panel has a plurality of vertically spaced apart connectors, and the accessory support panel is connected to the horizontal frame member and extends downwardly across the horizontal brace. An accessory unit is connected to at least a selected one of the connectors.